


Saturday Night - Get Down On It

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's Saturday night! Sammy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night - Get Down On It

Dean Winchester pushed himself against the edge of the table with his feet and glided backward slowly, spun around and then kicked from the floor back to the table.

“I ain't been this bored since I can't remember when I was this fucking bored, Sammy!”

Sam was elsewhere in the bunker, his brother had no clue where so was shouting at thin air.

“It's Saturday night! Sammy?!”

“Since when has that ever worried you?”

“I ain't worried.” Dean sat bolt up right then smirked as Sam joined him. “Would you mind telling me what you are wearing young man?” Dean was serious, although trying not to smile.

“Underwear.” Sam frowned then glanced down at the tight almost 'hot pant-like' briefs he was wearing.

“They're pink darlin'.”

“Fuchsia, actually. And?” Sam shrugged. 

Dean wasn't offended by the underwear, quite the reverse. They were inexplicably tiny and so tight Dean could see everything.

“Come here. Your junk is looking kinda smashed up buddy. Where the hell you got it tucked away?” He laughed softly as Sam stood in front of him, hands on hips, posing.

“Still bored?” Sam played with Deans' hair, spiking it with his fingertips.

“Uh-huh.” Dean shook his head as he traced the shape of Sams' cock in his underwear.

“Let's get drunk and fuck!” Sam had drifted into 'camp Sam' as he clapped his hands together. Not another living soul got to see this side of him. It was all for his big brother. He would play dumb, stupid, vulnerable, needy and horny and Dean lapped it up like the dirty dog he was.

Sam skipped off to the kitchen to get drinks while, Dean, still dressed in his familiar t-shirt, shirt and jeans combination made himself comfortable in a dimly lit corner of the library on a leather chair and positioned one for Sam.

“You know.” Dean called out as Sam returned with wine and two glasses, a fact which makes Dean rolls his eyes mid-sentence. “I like it here.” 

Sam set the bottle down on the floor and handed Dean a glass.

“Wine? Really?” 

“It's okay. You're here, I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you.” 

Dean smiled softly as Sam poured him out a glass of wine.

“And yes wine. Whiskey makes you grumpy and beer slows you down. Wine, however. “ He grinned and tapped his now full glass against Deans'. “Wine makes you horny.”

“You make me horny.” He laughed deeply then sipped the wine before retching a little. “Wow, that is fucking gross.”

Sam kicked him playfully then stretched his legs out, his ass resting on the edge of the chair. Dean couldn't do much else but just look at him. And every so often bite his lip. He downed his glass of wine then poured himself another. Sam sat up a little and sipped his drink carefully. He eyed his brother over the top of his glass and let his legs fall open idly. He cocked his head to one side.

“I love you.” He mouthed slowly.

“I love you too.” Dean mouthed back, his mouth curling around the words and topping it off with a slow wink.

Sam looked up and rolled his eyes out of anything but annoyance. 

“Fuck, Dean.”

“What?” Dean was grinning. He knew.

“You drive me crazy when you do that.”

Another wink accompanied by his slick tongue gliding over his bottom lip.

“Are you seducing me, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean laughed, that throaty, fucking sexual, deep laugh.

“Hell, I might be darlin', what with you, all fresh from the shower and gift wrapped in fuchsia.” Dean tugged at his jeans, directing his fussing dick to a more comfortable location. “I would like to know what my beautiful boy wants tonight.”

“I'm not particularly horny tonight.”

“Oh.” Sadness laced Deans' disappointed tongue. “Your raging boner says otherwise, sweetheart.”

“No, I mean. I'm feeling more, erotically charged. What I mean is. I just want a long slow fuck. Yeah. Fuck me slow Daddy bear." 

Dean emptied his glass and stood up. He shifted from one foot to the next and adjusted his throbbing dick.

"I'm taking you to bed." He moved toward Sam with that Dean Winchester swagger. He held out a hand, Sam took it. Their mouths met, they kissed slowly. Dry lips sticking making the most beautifully delicate kissing sounds. Their hands remained clasped together between them. Dean pulled away. 

"C'mon, darling'."

Dean was already clutching his shirt and T-shirt once they were in their bedroom. Sam slinked onto the bed, all golden skin and long slender limbs. He laid on his back, legs up and apart then closed his eyes. Moments past and the sensation of lips against the arch of his foot made him whimper.

Dean ran his tongue under and over his heel, teasing the back of his ankle bone. Kisses were traced higher up his leg until his nose nudged Sams bulging underwear. 

"You're all wet, sweetheart." Dean slowly sucked air in through his teeth and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the damp, darkened fabric. "All that for me." He was so tempted to release Sams dick from his fuchsia 'hot pants'. But it was his hole he wanted as he lifted Sams' legs, wedged himself comfortably under them, then slowly peeled his underwear over his ass.

Dean's cock ticked the moment his eyes met his baby brothers tight, shaven hole. The underwear was thrown behind him and Sams' legs pushed further back. 

Sam bit his lip and felt the stretch of his leg muscles as Dean opened his legs. 

"I'm gonna eat you out, baby. Open that beautiful hole." Deans' hands gripped Sams ass, both pushing and pulling his cheeks apart.   
Sam whimpered as he felt his brother spit on asshole and then firmly push his tongue inside the opening. He made sounds reminiscent of someone chowing down on their favorite food. He deepened his tongue, ever so slowly fucking Sam with the tip. He pulled away and spat again, his thumb rubbing and entering, hooking inside the rim, prepping his brothers cute pink hole. 

"Dean. Please." Sam was keen to feel his brother close to him and was desperate to be fucked. But for once, Dean wasn't in the mood for frantic fucking. The boy said he wanted it slow, so that is what he would damn well get. Sam often did it. Breathily proclaiming how much he wanted Dean to take his time but then as soon as he felt lips on skin, he would switch on. 'I would do anything now, Dean. Fucking anything.' 

Dean's tongue left his brothers shiny wet hole. He lifted Sams' balls with the base of his hand allowing him to snake his tongue over Sams smooth perineum which he sucked on with his lips as if it was a wedge of lime. Sam opened his legs further and arched his back giving his brother anything he wanted. Dean nuzzled Sams balls then licked them with the flat of his tongue. He completely bypassed Sams dick, moving instead higher and between Sams' thighs until he was face to face with him. Hands either side of his head. 

"Hey." Dean grinned. "The name's Dean. Fancy a fuck?"

"Nice and slow?" Sam blushed. 

"Oh, baby. Nice and hard and so-" A kiss. "fucking-" Another. "slow." And another followed by a lick which traveled from the corner of Sams' mouth, over his cheek and then back down his neck. 

Dean sat up, straddling his baby brother and reached over to the nightstand for the lube. He squirted a handful and massaged it along the shaft of his cock. He sat up straighter as he slicked it up, fingers gripping the base making it stand red, veiny and proud. Sam gasped as Dean worked on his now throbbing erection, the lube squelching between his fist and his dick. He looked like a porn star. Green eyes fixed on Sam, lip being bitten hard and a slight bounce of his ass across his brother's body. 

"Now, now Daddy. Don't you get carried away."

Dean smirked and leaned over Sam, he kissed him once then moved down, his cock still in his hand, primed and slick with lube. Sams hole was relaxed and open. Perfectly round and wet. Dean eased in slowly, the movement firm and with meaning. His arms slid underneath Sams body, pulling him close and slowly rocked inside his body. He buried his face into Sams' neck inhaling the scent of his freshly washed hair. Sam held on tight, his fingers sinking into his brothers beautifully freckled back. Dean played it slow, as requested. His dick buried deep as hips waved against Sams slight thighs.

"De..I want your mouth." Sams' voice was almost ghostly as without pause his lips met Deans. Every kiss matched his hips, as his mouth opened around his baby brothers, his dick would twist slightly making Sams' mouth tremble against his own. 

"I love it when I screw you like this." Sams open mouth caught Deans hot words. He nodded then lifted his ass from the bed so that Deans dick stayed deep inside him. No thrusting, no urgent and filthy 'in and out' just pure intimacy and passion. Their kissing deepened. No speed, just firm lips and long bites. Their bodies were sweating, almost as slowly as the were fucking. Dean rubbed his nose against Sams and peppered his face with light affectionate kisses, a contrast to the way Dean was now rolling against Sam, concentrating on his smooth prostate. It took precision and stamina to stroke it with a dick and Dean always performed it perfectly. He loved making Sam come that way, it was different to when he ejaculated. It seemed more visceral and infinitely more intimate. 

Sam was writhing underneath his brother, hands fisting the bed sheets. His head was now tipped back revealing his long neck which Dean began to suck. He gradually drew blood to just under the surface of the skin. He branded Sam every single time they fucked. Normally just once. Occasionally if things had gotten really filthy, Sam would be covered in hickeys, bites, and welts. 

Sams dick had become achingly sensitive and was dribbling pre-come at a rate of knots. Deans own cock was self-lubing adding to the sucking sounds inside Sams ass. 

Dean loved to talk them both to completion. He could read a phone book in that drawling gravelly voice and Sam would get off, starting a chain reaction of violent cumming. He pressed his mouth against Sams moist ears and let one long hot breath escape from his mouth. Sam was purring and his body felt like liquid. 

"Where's my dick baby boy?" Dean injected his question with intermittent sucky kisses which made Sams' toes curl. 

"In.. Inside me, Daddy. Fuck." Sam let out a tiny high pitched whine from the back of his throat. 

"Good boy. Does it feel good?"

De. It feels amazing."

Deans' hips were working in waves, absolutely unrelenting. Sams' hands slid up his brothers back, his fingers gripping at flesh, short nails making an impression. 

"Sammy. Fuck. You, you're gonna make me spill my load darling, you keep doing that." Deans' voice caught in his throat as the sensation of Sams' fingers digging into his skin sent his nerve endings crazy right down his spine. He pulled himself up, their sweaty chests popped with suction. Sam immediately gripped his dick, hard and moist and red with friction. 

"Get yourself off, baby." 

Dean couldn't help himself as his waving hips crashed into his brothers. The intensity of their clinched slow fucking had turned them both crazy and in silence mutually agreed to fuck hard now. It was all about coming. Dean desperate to fill up Sams stretched hole with his creamy spunk and Sam, Sam was greedy. He knew Dean could make him come by pounding his ass and stroking that cute nugget of a prostate, but he wanted fucking everything. 

They were together, yet apart. Using one anothers' presence and bodies for their own selfish gain. Sam clenched around Deans dick, and lifting his ass from the bed he spasmed as he came around Deans cock, his own dick shot an impressive load onto his chest the very moment Dean grunted out his own orgasm. He pulled out and watched his dick pump out over Sams wrecked hole. And then collapsed onto his brother with a painful bump. They were both breathing so loudly and so heavily it was as if they were still fucking. Their bodies rising and falling in sync. Dean let out a deep, throaty chuckle to which Sam responded in kind. 

"Did.. Did a real good job of 'nice n slow'.

"As always." Sam laughed and lightly stroked Deans back with the tips of his fingers. 

"Yeah, that ain't ever gonna happen. We're just too damn good, Sammy."

"Yeah. We are."

"I fucking love Saturday nights."


End file.
